


Moondust and Memories

by cindymoons



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindymoons/pseuds/cindymoons
Summary: “Are you alright there, kid?!” Thor screamed at him amidst the noise, his mighty hammer in his hand.“We can’t die- not here,” Peter replied with strength he didn’t know he had left, “I have to tell a girl that I like her!”---A small one shot that I wrote after being prompted by a tweet I saw. Some Infinity War and Post Infinity War Peter Parker and pre-Spider-Man Homecoming Sequel. I'll work on my multi-chapter fic soon!





	Moondust and Memories

Peter Parker was just a kid. A kid in the middle of a war.

 

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

There was blood on his hands and face- both from his own and others. Comrades had fallen at his side. There was fire everywhere, remnants of moon dust and rock littering the battlefield.

 

It was a devastation he never thought he would encounter. His mask was half torn and he grew terrified at the thought that this was the end.

 

Clarity washed over him, the kind that told him that there was nothing he could do now. Would he turn into space dust out here? Would he resemble the rocks and the stars?

 

It was silent in his head for a moment, before May’s voice called out to him.

 

It was soft, gentle- he could barely hear it.

 

“Come home, Peter,” she said, a smile on her face.

 

The images of the people he loved were playing in his mind like a movie.

 

Ned, his best friend in the whole world, who protected him through thick and thin. His teachers, the members of the Decathlon team, Happy, Tony-

 

Michelle.

 

Her image is one of a smile, one he had been noticing these last few weeks. Before he had left for this ‘secret mission’, she had moved in next door and they had grown closer and closer.

 

He remembered their late night texts, the way she laughed sincerely for the very first time, how he had accidentally revealed his secret identity-

 

He couldn’t die, not here.

 

Opening his eyes, he watched as other members of the team forced him up. He could hear screams as a rush of adrenaline surged through his veins.

 

“Are you alright there, kid?!” Thor screamed at him amidst the noise, his mighty hammer in his hand.

 

“We can’t die- not here,” Peter replied with strength he didn’t know he had left, “I have to tell a girl that I like her!”

 

“Mortals,” the god uttered as the war raged on.

 

——

 

May hears a knock at the door and hurriedly opens it, revealing a wounded and battered Peter.

 

“Oh my god!” she screams, noticing his torn costume, bloody face and black eye. She can’t take it all in, the exhaustion evident on his face.

 

And yet he was smiling- wide and stupid.

 

“I’m home,” he says, looking at her as if he couldn’t believe it himself. He may have been a mess but he had survived.

 

“Peter?” called a voice from the kitchens.

 

A newly red-headed MJ looked in horror as Peter limped towards her, before falling to the ground.

 

Both women screamed, with MJ holding Peter in her arms. May rushed to grab the first aid kit from the kitchen, shouting about how Tony Stark was going to hear about this.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god-,” Michelle was a mess of concern and the worry on her face, Peter decided, was quite adorable.

 

“I like the hair,” he said with an honest, boyish smile. It was a subtle red, the kind that only really showed in the light. “It’s pretty.”

 

“Peter, you’re _bleeding_.”

 

“Wanna go to prom with me?”

 

“You’re _bleeding_.”

 

“That’s not a no.”

 

“Yes, idiot, I’ll go to prom with you. Just don’t die right now,” she grumbled, looking at him soft, her hard persona disappearing with her worries.

 

“You’ll wear a dress and everything? Makeup, too?” he asked, clearly enjoying their banter a little too much.

 

“Oh my god, shut up.”

 

But that didn’t stop Peter’s excitement, smiling the same goofy smile from before.

 

“We’re going to prom together. And you’re going to wear a dress and we’re going to hold hands…” was the last thing he said before passing out from exhaustion, the laughter still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i was prompted by this tweet here: https://twitter.com/smhoco/status/888243741009604608 and felt the urge to write something. it's just a small one-shot that i wrote in less than an hour so it's not my best work but i hope you got the feels anyway! also, peter doesn't die or anything- he just passed out. they need to go to prom together, of course :)


End file.
